


Firebird

by Carressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Temperature Play, Wing Kink, doctor!Hanzo, phoenix !McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: Hanzo is a traveling physician who’s agreed to help a village plagued by a fire-breathing dragon. But what Hanzo finds isn’t a dragon at all. Jesse McCree, a dying phoenix, needs a proper pyre to ignite himself and be reborn if there’s any hope of getting him away from the village. With a lack of suitable firewood in the surrounding area, Hanzo and McCree decided to get creative with their fire-starting methods.Written for the Myths & Legends Mchanzo Zine





	Firebird

He was only in this predicament because he’d stopped to help a baby basilisk. To be specific, the baby was half-basilisk, half-dragon and had gotten its tail stuck under a fallen tree. The parents had been grateful Hanzo brought their child back to them, bandaged and with reassurance no long-lasting damage had been done, but the unexpected detour made Hanzo two days too late to cross through Bonehallow gorge. The rain season came in with a vengeance, flooding the canyon and the bridge between it, forcing Hanzo to scramble over his phone's GPS to find him a better route.

His phone took him on a path leading through a nameless village he’d never visited before. The rain went beside him as he traveled, drenching him cold and convincing him to stop at the village tavern. Hanzo had tried not to take too many stops like this; his brother, Genji, was expecting him home in two weeks time. But a single night with a roof over his head wouldn't keep him long, and staying in a tavern came with the advantage of something substantial to drink before bed. That night, before he could finish his drink, Hanzo was accosted by the village's de facto leader.

“You—you don’t understand. It’s spitting flames. It yells things in the night.” The man, Father Mateo he called himself, looked at Hanzo with terrified eyes.

Hanzo drank deeply from his cup. He was beginning to get a headache. “What is the creature yelling?

“He's been cursing at a man named Gabriel. We have a Gabriel in the village, a pious man, he’s certainly done nothing wrong but he fears for his life. Please. You _must_ help us. You’re a physician! Maybe the creature is injured? Or maybe it wishes to demand sacrifices of us. . .”

Hanzo tried not to roll his eyes. “Surely you must have already sent someone to find out what the creature wants.”

“No! No one wants to go,” Father Mateo leaned in conspiritally, “and the people that do only wish to kill the creature outright. I’ve been holding them back under threat of banishment but they’re on the cusp of starting a riot. They don’t have the strength to slay a creature that can expel fire with every breath! Please, our town was peaceful until that creature showed up.” Father Mateo brought his voice down to a whisper. “I belive it must be a dragon.”

Hanzo reached forward to take a salty cactus chip out of the bowl in the center of the table. The crunch they provided was satisfying.

“_Please_.” Father Mateo said.

Hanzo took another chip.

“I can pay you,” Father Mateo whispered. Hanzo fixed his attention away from the cactus chips and back to Father Mateo.

“How much?” Hanzo asked.

“I. . .uh, not much? An accomplished physician like yourself doesn't really need coin anyhow, right?” Father Mateo’s face fell into something between disappointment and panic. “Can you not find it in yourself to do this task out of the goodness of your soul?”

Hanzo took another cactus chip. It was always the troublesome clients who believed Hanzo was a man of wealth. They ignored the splattering of dirt on his clothes and days worth of grime caked to his cheeks and clung to the title of physician like it was a lifeline that would protect them from Hanzo charging them. There were road tolls to pay, supplies to buy, and patients who truly couldn’t pay for his services. The patients who would pay supplemented those.

Sensing his displeasure Hanzo's dragons, his spiritual guardians, protectors, and general pains in his side, rustled from their hiding place in his pack. He slipped them each a cactus chip.

“How much will you pay me?” Hanzo asked.

“I can give you five gold, and three more when the job is finished. That alone will empty the church’s coffers.”

“You are offering the donations given to your church?”

“This is an _emergency_.”

Hanzo sighed. It was probably a harmless fire elemental hiding from the incoming rain season. The creature would be gone the moment the threat of rain had passed. Regardless, Hanzo didn’t feel comfortable leaving the village of simpletons alone with their imaginations. Things were bound to get out of control if he didn’t step in, and it was easy money. So Hanzo agreed.

* * *

Hanzo wished he hadn’t agreed. The creature was not a dragon. Or a fire elemental.

It was a _phoenix_.

A stupid, stubborn phoenix by the name of Jesse McCree who needed to get his dying feathered body off Hanzo’s lap before he lost his final ounce of patience and pushed the winged nuisance off the top of the mountain like he deserved.

McCree’s head took up all the space on Hanzo’s lap; his legs kicked up in the air. McCree cried out in a low-pitched dramatic trill that sounded something like a song if Hanzo concentrated hard enough.

“Stop that.” Hanzo flicked at the mess of feathers and misery in his lap and ignored Jesse's wretched squawks.

The creature in Hanzo’s lap shifted until it’s fuzzy, ashen-gray head turned to show Hanzo forlorn eyes.

“I do not care how pathetic you look. You will get off of me at once and stop your endless cawing.”

The creature shifted before Hanzo’s eyes. Feathers folded over his frame in a burst of fire to reveal a muscular human-looking man wearing a dusty plaid button-down shirt and jeans. His eyes flickered for a moment from wide bird-like pupils to human whiskey-brown. Hanzo refused to find his scruffy appearance attractive on principal.

“But I’m_dying_.”

“I don’t care.” Hanzo pushed McCree off of him.

“Hey now! You gotta be gentle with me, I’m fragile!”

“Vases are fragile. You are immortal and more importantly, durable,” Hanzo retrieved his phone from his pocket to return to researching a way to get McCree out of the wretched cave. His phone cast his face in fluorescent blue lighting.

“It’s taken me three days to collect kindling. There aren’t many trees around. I don’t see how I’m going to find enough wood for a pyre,” Hanzo said.

McCree needed the pyre to ignite and be reborn, which meant most of Hanzo’s time had been spent collecting brush and running up his data plan trying to find out if a pyre was the only solution available to them.

McCree hummed. He rolled over into the pile of sticks and twigs. It was sizable, and McCree appreciated the effort Hanzo had put in collecting everything, but there wasn’t nearly enough to help.

“I shouldn’t have stopped here.” McCree sighed, decompressing into the pile of twigs. “I knew better than to land in unfamiliar territory.”

“There’s no need to dwell on it. It’s already done. Now we must deal with it.”

McCree chuckled. “There ain’t no we in this. You can leave anytime you want to, sugar. I know you got a brother to get too.”

Hanzo tapped at his phone. “Nonsense. Don’t concern yourself with my brother. I’m not leaving. Does the pyre have to be large? What if I collect enough for a small pyre? Would that do?”

“Dunno. If you could get enough kindling, maybe? We’re not gonna test it out anyhow. Even if those guardian dragons of yours make you fireproof you’ll still die of smoke inhalation if you stay in here to start experimenting with what works and what doesn’t.”

“I will be fine. Their powers will protect me as they always have.” Although at the moment the pair were off rolling about in the dirt somewhere on the mountainside. Hanzo had sent them away after they'd attempted to make off with McCree's hat three too many times.

McCree sighed. “I’ll be happy when this is well and over. I’d give both a leg and an arm to make it all happen quicker so we can get on with our lives.”

“I don’t know about that. It hasn’t been terrible.”

“That’s true. There’s no one I would rather be dying next to.”

Hanzo scoffed. He felt his heart jab his ribcage and pressed the sensation down where it couldn't distract him from the task at hand.

“It’s the truth.”

“I’m glad. Although I do hope we get out of here before the mob finds its way up the mountain.” The villagers were cursed with an overabundance of bravery and not enough brains. The few gathered at the base of the mountain had collectively decided Hanzo was taking too long to solve their _dragon_ problem and were making their way slowly up to deal with the situation themselves.

“How’s that going for them?” McCree asked.

“I believe they’re rediscovering the ladder. We’ll be safe for a few days more at least.”

Both Hanzo and McCree shared a chuckle.

McCree rocked on his back against the brush and hummed. His back burst into modest flames, his face squinted in extreme concentration. The small fire didn’t seem to satisfy McCree, he smothered out the fire as quickly as he had started it.

“That was a bust.” McCree stretched his back until it cracked.

“Have we got other ideas besides collecting more firewood?” Hanzo asked.

“Not a one. I don’t suppose you could lend some of your body heat this way? Cute thing like you outta warm me up enough to get a good night's sleep at least.”

“'Cute thing'?,” Hanzo snorted. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“I'm not. Have you seen yourself?”

“Frequently. What about myself?”

“Mhm?”

“What about myself is 'cute'.”

McCree's blushed. “You're arms. . .the uh. Muscles.”

Hanzo chuckled. He tried very hard not to find McCree adorable and failed spectacularly. McCree pushed his face into the brush. “All I'm sayin’ is I wouldn't mind you holdin' me with them is all.”

“I could do more than hold you with them if you like. There are other methods of warming a person up besides setting yourself on fire, you know.” Hanzo snorted.

McCree shifted in his pile of charred twigs and craned his head to look at Hanzo. His body twisted in an odd angle that reminded Hanzo this man was not human and his bones didn’t follow the laws of nature.

“Are you serious? I’ll take you up on it if you’re offering.”

“No, of course not.”

McCree sat up properly. “It would solve the problem at hand.”

Hanzo fought the urge to bury his face into his phone. “I was joking. It was a bad joke. Please disregard it.”

“I’ll drop it. But it would,” McCree flattened himself back down across the twigs.

The pair sat in silence. Hanzo on his phone. McCree staring up at the ceiling. Hanzo tried to let the awkward air pass but he couldn’t stop thinking. If something so simple as spending the night with McCree could solve their problems, why wouldn’t they try it? The thought of it was tempting.

Hanzo hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting another phoenix before McCree, but it was more than the rarity of his species that piqued Hanzo’s interest. McCree was charming, well-traveled, a good storyteller and quick with a joke. Hanzo knew he was smitten. And they’d been playing around it for days. Lighthearted flirtations and lingering glances stacking together and pressing down on Hanzo’s chest making him breathless. Hanzo hadn’t thought any of it would lead anywhere, but he had a gift for letting his mouth run away with itself. At least this time something good could come out of it. Spending the night with McCree would be a warm memory worthy of treasuring.

“How would it work?” Hanzo asked.

“Well, you said it yourself. There’s more than one way to warm up a person.”

“Could you hypothetically take care of yourself and fly out of here?”

“Don’t got enough of an imagination to pull that off.”

Hanzo huffed. “‘Imagination’, he says.”

“Hey now! It takes a lot to set a man on fire, you know. If that was the case I’d just give myself a tug job and be done with it. I’ve got a pyre made of ironwood at home for a _reason_.”

“Were you serious when you said you would take me up on it?”

“Is this a roundabout way of telling me you wanna sleep with me?”

Hanzo took a moment to ensure this was what he wanted. “I suppose it is.”

“Well don’t be so romantic about it.”

“We don’t have time for romantics. Finish dying and then we can speak about romance.”

“You gonna romance me, Han?”

“Are we doing this or not?”

McCree’s face scrunched in concentration. “Why don’t you give me a kiss first to test the water?”

“Reasonable.”

“Get over here then, sugar.” McCree wiggled on the pile of twigs, moving around as if he could possibly be getting comfortable on top of them. “Come put your moves on me. See if its got an effect.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. McCree was insufferable. He moved over to his source of endless irritation and looked down at him. The way McCree’s torso was bending made Hanzo queasy.

“Are you just going to lay there?” Hanzo asked.

“Were you expecting me to do something different?” McCree pouted up at Hanzo. “Look at me, I’m _dying_. I can’t possibly sit up.”

“I should leave you to the mercy of the villagers.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” McCree reached up and cupped Hanzo’s cheek. “Are you gonna kiss me? Or have you changed your mind?”

Hanzo scowled. He steadied himself, hands framing McCree’s face against the stone, and leaned in. Their lips met and the kiss was. . .tempered. Soft, patient, chaste. Hanzo had been anticipating being consumed in a flurry of heat and dried bird feathers but it was best to be gentle. As much trouble as Hanzo gave McCree for complaining about his pain Hanzo didn't want to add to it by handling him without care.

“Was that satisfactory?” Hazo asked.

“Dunno.” McCree licked his lips. He looked up at Hanzo from under his lashes. “We’re gonna have to do that a bit more before I decide.”

Hanzo huffed and leaned down for another chaste, gentle kiss, followed by another, and another.

“I’ve gotta say,” McCree smiled against Hanzo’s lips, “I was expecting a bit more from you.”

“How do you mean?”

“Intense man like you? Thought things would be a bit—”

“A bit what? Choose your next words carefully, bird-man. I can still leave you here cold in this cave to die an undignified death.”

McCree chuckled. “A bit more like being consumed by fire, you know what I mean?”

“Are you complaining I’m not kissing you ferociously enough?”

“Now, I didn’t say that.”

Hanzo cocked his head to the side. He knew a challenge when he heard one. “Forgive me. I thought you were delicate. With you dying and all.” Hanzo tugged the ribbon in his hair loose, letting his hair cascade down to his shoulders. “By all means.”

“Just to be clear, are we having sex?” McCree asked. It was Hanzo's turn to blush.

“Yes? If that's what you think is best.”

“I do. Rather try this then sit around bored. Do you _want_ to have sex?”

“Yes.”

McCree sat up, keeping his eyes glued to Hanzo. “Well then, first we gotta get you something comfortable to lay on. I'm just gonna bring your bedroll over here. . .”

McCree pushed the pile of twigs and branches to a corner of the cave before unrolling the bedroll flat against the cave floor.

“Come over here beautiful, let me help you get comfortable.”

Hanzo laid down on the bedroll, shifting until he was comfortable, lazily shrugging off his clothes and drinking in McCree's laser-focused attention. The moment he laid down McCree's took off his shirt. A pair of wings crawled out of McCree’s back. Their feathers covered in modest flame. McCree cocooned the two of them, keeping Hanzo more than warm. It didn't take time for the space between them to become scorching.

“It's hot,” sweat was already dripping down Hanzo's forehead, dampening the bedroll. McCree leaned down to kiss Hanzo. He nipped at his bottom lip and pressed his body against him. Hanzo threw his arms over McCree's shoulders and kept him close.

“Yeah, you are. Ain't never seen a man this gorgeous.” McCree rumbled.

“That is _not_ what I meant.”

“But it's the truth. Most beautiful man I've ever met.” McCree moved further down Hanzo's body laying kisses against his neck and chest. Hanzo felt as if he was being consumed by flame.

“You're made of _fire_; I'm boiling alive.” McCree backed away from Hanzo. With space between them Hanzo could appreciate the amber-brown of McCree's eyes sparkling in the firelight. Even the alien-like way he cocked his head and blinked was something Hanzo found charming.

“Do you wanna stop, sugar? We can figure out something else if we need to.”

“_No_, I don't want to stop. I was pointing out that it is exceptionally hot. Us mortals have to put up with things like harsh temperatures and _sweating_.”

“You look good sweating.” McCree grinned.

“No one looks good sweating.”

“You look good sweating,” McCree reiterated as he bent down and licked a firm line up from Hanzo's navel to to the valley between his pecs. “And you taste good too.”

Hanzo rushed to catch his breath. “Is that all you are going to do? Sit there and watch me sweat? If that is all it will take for you to combust then go on and take your time.”

McCree growled. “No. Do me a favor and turn over, hon. We haven't even started yet.”

Hanzo did as was asked of him. He got on his knees and rested his weight on his forearms. Behind him he could hear McCree curse softly to himself.

“You don't know half of what your doin' to me, darlin'”

“I think I have a clue.” Hanzo smirked at McCree over his shoulder.

McCree tapped on the inside of Hanzo's thigh. “Move over a bit.”

Hanzo shifted his knees. He buried his face into his arms, he felt exposed.

“God, you've got such a pretty hole down here.” McCree tugged on the soft skin with his fingers. He pressed a little more insistently and watched Hanzo’s hole flex.

McCree held Hanzo’s cheeks apart. He moved in close and kissed the tight, pink hole in front of him. He relished the surprised moan the action wrung out of Hanzo.

“That's right, sugar. Let me hear you.” He continued to press gentle, insistent kisses against the soft puckered skin in front of him.

“_Jesse_,” Hanzo groaned.

“You doin' alright, handsome?” McCree watched Hanzo's now split-slick open hole twitch around nothing.

“_Yes_,” Hanzo gasped.

“Do you have—”

“The front pocket of my pack.”

McCree chuckled. He retrieved packets of medical lube from Hanzo's pack. He coated his fingers, and gently pressed a finger into Hanzo.

Hanzo could hear McCree’s wings beat and feel the hot air move around him. The temperature was only rising, and that combined with the feeling of McCree preparing him was too much.

“_Jesse_. It's hot.”

Hanzo writhed against the bedroll, fists clenched and pushing harshly into the ground and—_Oh_. Hanzo wasn't complaining about the heat he was—McCree blushed. The heat he radiated naturally in these situations had always been something his partners just put up with, never a selling point.

“I know it's hot, sugar. You like it? Wish we were doing this at my place. Could have you inside my pyre with me. My heat all around you. Pressin up close and making you sweat while I fuck you proper.” He pushed in another finger, took his time scissoring the two inside of Hanzo. He crooked his fingers just the right way and Hanzo moaned into the bedroll.

McCree went back to licking and kissing Hanzo's hole. The high-pitched panting sounds Hanzo made set the fire inside of McCree to a blaze. McCree pulled away, his beard a sticky spit-slicked mess. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, pushing two inside of Hanzo. It earned him a scream.

“Almost there. Just have to make sure your ready. I want you to ride me, sweetheart. I'm just about ready to go up in flames and I wanna see you bouncin' on my cock before that happens.”

“Hurry. Up.” Hanzo said.

McCree worked him open slowly, enjoying the way Hanzo whimpered.

“You're ready, hon. Get on top of me.”

Maneuvering was chaotic. McCree couldn't do much but take off his pants and fall back on the floor given that his wings were out and not going anywhere. Hanzo wobbled on his knees over McCree, fuck-drunk and shaking with arousal.

“That's right. Get on over here. Hold yourself open for me while I put my cock in you.” McCree’s voice was dust and bourbon.

Hanzo couldn’t help but blush at McCree’s request. He reached behind himself and held his cheeks open. McCree took hold of his cock and lined himself up with Hanzo's hole. Hanzo pushed himself down onto McCree's cock.

“_Jesse_.”

The fire of McCree's wings became unbearable. Hanzo held himself open as he began to move himself on McCree's cock.

“There you go, sweetheart. You feel good?”

“Yes.” Hanzo bent down and caught McCree in a kiss that made the phoenix's wings burn blue. Hanzo's hands wandered over McCree's chest and shoulders until they found McCree's wings. He watched his hands disappear into their flames. Underneath he felt heaven-soft feathers and miles of hardened muscle. Hanzo dug his fingers into the delicate feathers, appreciating the softness of them.

“You are beautiful.” Hanzo looked down into McCree's brilliant brown eyes. He was falling in love. He could feel it building in his chest with every second he spent in McCree's company. Hanzo accepted that by the end of the night McCree would be gone and he would be heartbroken.

“You don't know what your sayin'.”

“I do. And you are beautiful.” Hanzo dug his fingers in further and watched McCree’s eyes roll back. He felt McCree twitch inside of him.

“Are they sensitive?” Hanzo asked.

“Yeah, I won't last much longer if you keep doing that.”

Hanzo smiled. He ran his fingers along the joints of McCree's wings and relished in the groan that gave him. He picked up his pace until it had McCree panting.

Hanzo didn't last long. McCree looked at him amazed, like he was worth awe. When he came it was with a surprised shout.

“Hanzo!” McCree held onto Hanzo's thighs. He felt himself on the brink of release, the fire inside of him growing to something unbearable and painful. Fire tore up McCree like he was made of kindling. It started at his feet, and traveled up his body in the time it took for either one to blink. McCree cupped Hanzo’s face with both hands.

“I’ll be right back, sugar.” McCree’s body went up in flames.

Hanzo found himself alone and naked on the floor of the cave surrounded by embers being carried off by the wind.

* * *

Three days later Hanzo was back on the road and eight gold richer. A few of the more bloodthirsty villagers had been genuinely upset Hanzo hadn’t left anything for them to bludgeon but Father Mateo had thanked him profusely. The Father had had the sense not to ask Hanzo too many questions. Hanzo was grateful for the man’s lack of curiosity.

Still, Hanzo wished he could have at least said a proper goodbye to McCree. One that hadn’t involved cleaning himself alone while cursing the phoenix's name into the night air. He couldn’t help feeling conflicted over never seeing McCree again. The phoenix said he would 'be right back', but there was no way that was true. It was just a meaningless phrase people say to one another. On one hand Hanzo was relieved he wouldn’t have to deal with McCree’s incessant chatting. On the other hand. . .

Hanzo sighed. On the other hand it didn’t matter. McCree was an ever growing distant memory that Hanzo would put behind him. There were other things to think of. Like the lie he would tell Genji about what kept him so late from his yearly visit. Even now his brother’s insistent text messages grated on his nerves.

An enormous shadow drifted over head. Hanzo looked up on instinct to find the cause of it. He felt himself blush and stop mid-step.

“The fool was telling the truth.” Hanzo muttered. Above him was a familiar bird, enormous in size and cocky even as he soared through the air. Hanzo watched him descend down in a showy spiraling circle and land with an earth trembling thump.

The phoenix moved into Hanzo’s space. He nuzzled his feathered face into the crook of Hanzo’s neck and made a quiet trilling sound in the back of his throat.

“It is nice to see you again as well.” Hanzo said. He pet the space between McCree’s eyes.

McCree cawed. He hopped back a few steps and expanded his wings to their full length before dancing from foot to foot, turning this way and that, kicking up dust with his antics.

“Yes. I can see you no longer look like you’re dying.” Hanzo said.

McCree hopped harder. He puffed out his chest and fluffed out his feathers.

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “You’re very impressive.”

McCree made a high, happy trilling sound. In a haze of feathers and flame his body shifted down from bird to half-bird to man.

“Well, I’m glad you think so, darlin’.” McCree said. The pair melted into an embrace. Hanzo nudged McCree into a kiss.

“How could I not find you impressive?” Hanzo asked.

“Well, I. . .”

Hanzo pulled McCree down for another kiss. “You are thinking too hard.”

“I think that’s the first time anyone’s ever told me that.” McCree said.

Hanzo scoffed. “You have been surrounding yourself with the wrong people then.” The pair let go of one another. Hanzo found his hand being taken gently into McCree’s. “Was it difficult reforming?”

“No. Easiest it's ever been.”

Hanzo snorted. “Lies. Surely.”

“No. Not a lie. It’s the truth.”

“You flatter me then.”

McCree brushed Hanzo’s hair away from his face. “Too smart a man for me to flatter.”

“And you flatter me still.”

McCree and Hanzo stood gazing at each other in the middle of the road. The road was empty, they blocked no one and there was no rush. But still, Hanzo felt his heart race. As if he had to race and grasp an opportunity placed in front of him.

“Where will you go now?” Hanzo asked.

“Back home. I think I’ve caused enough trouble. I’d like to rest for a bit.”

“Oh.” Hanzo said.

“You’re still going to your brother’s?” McCree asked.

“Yes. I’m sure he’s worried.”

McCree nodded.”Course. I’m sure he is. Thank you for takin’ the time out of your plans to help me out. I really appreciate it. You’re something special.”

“It was nothing.” Hanzo let go of McCree’s hand. His heart beat harder. It would be a mistake to walk away, he knew it. But he didn’t have time for—whatever this was between them. He had responsibilities. Family waiting for him and patients that relied on him.

“I should be going. It was nice meeting you, Jesse. I. . wish you the best.” Hanzo backed away from McCree. He needed to get moving.

“Of course. . .” McCree made a few low clicks with the back of his throat. “Actually? Could you wait a moment?”

Hanzo stopped moving.

“I know this is kinda sudden. We ain’t known each other long but, if you don’t mind me saying it I like you a lot. An awful lot. And you can tell me to take a hike and I would if that’s what you wanted, but would you mind if I travel with you for a bit?”

“What happened to going home?” Hanzo could feel his heart in his throat. McCree made a few clicking noises in quick succession.

“I can go home any time. This is special. A once in a lifetime kinda thing. I think I’d be a fool not to at least ask. I’d like to see what’s in store for us. If we can be an ‘us’.”

Hanzo’s heart thud so hard it hurt. Hanzo knew what he wanted. And maybe just this once he could have it. “I must visit my brother.”

“I understand.”

“And I have patients I must see.”

“I got that.”

“And you still wish to travel with me?”

“‘Course.”

Hanzo didn’t have to think on it any longer. He knew what he wanted and he would have it.

“Yes. You may travel with me, cow-bird.”

McCree smiled so brightly it was infectious. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Carresssa)[NSFW]


End file.
